Long distance
by Dorian Windslasher
Summary: A series of phonecalls between Buffy and Willow between season 1 and 2 that turn... Heated. One hair shy of PWP.


It was Saturday night and Willow lay on top of the covers of her bed, watching the phone, mentally willing it to call. It didn't, cause it was an inanimate object that just didn't give a crap whether she missed her best friend or not. Stupid phone.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

19:55.

Buffy usually called at 20:00 or a few minutes thereafter. She'd be in LA for another three weeks and the summer had sucked without her. Willow remembered that first call, a couple of days ago. It wasn't so much a call as a voice message, cause she'd been out with Xander that night.

"Hi, you've reached the Rosenberg's. We're not in right now, so leave a message." There was a moment of silence, followed by her father's irritated voice calling: "Willow! Come fix this damn thing!"

Followed shortly by her own younger exasperated voice saying. "Dad, it's not that hard. You just-"

After which Buffy had wondered if they could talk next night... Which they had. Then the night after that... And so on for almost a month now.

Her parents would probably have a few questions when they got back from Europe about the phone bill.

19:57.

Did it make her sad, sitting in and waiting for a phone call when she could be out bronzing with Xander? Probably. It did give her a bit of the crazy old cat lady feel, only without the cats.

Ah darn. She'd forgotten her glass of water. The other night, they'd spoken so long that she' d needed to get down to the bottom floor for one cause her throat had gotten all scratchy. By the time she'd returned, Buffy had fallen asleep.

Willow had only just managed to get onto her feet when the phone rang.

She hastily plopped herself down on the mattress again and grabbed the receiver.

"Willow Rosenberg speaking." Good telephone manners were an important part of life. Like grammar - or flossing.

"Hi Will!" Buffy sounded happy, on the side of bubbly. Usually, that meant she'd slain something recently.

It was a slayer thing. Willow really hated having the how without the why, but had stifled her curiosity, suspecting it might be a touchy subject.

"How're you doing tonight, Buff?" The nickname was one she'd only started using before her friend had left for the vacation in LA, but it had made her smile the first few times and it had kinda stuck.

"Good," the slayer replied. "I'm gonna watch a movie with my dad."

Mr Summers was usually busy with... Something. As she'd thought on it, Willow realized she'd never asked. Or if she had, she'd forgotten it. Some friend she was... Well, at least she hadn't mentioned the theory where it was a _someone _doing the busy-keeping.

"Ooh. Whatcha gonna see? And when?"

There was a pause and when Buffy spoke, she sounded rather guilty.

"Toy story... And kinda now-ish."

Willow forced some cheer into her voice.

"Oh. That's great." She sounded about as authentic Jean Claude Van-Damme's English.

"Sorry, Will," Buffy said quickly. "I am, really. Dad asked me literally half an hour ago."

Willow grimaced at how silly she was being. She could talk to Buffy tomorrow. Her friend was in LA to actually hang out with her father. How selfish was she being for wanting to be in that way of that?

"It's OK," she assured. "You're there to spend time with him. So go spend."

"I can hear you pout all the way over here," Buffy remarked, though her voice had more of a teasing tone now."

Willow snorted.

"We'll talk later. Have fun!"

Buffy hesitated a second, then said good bye in return and hung up.

Right... What on earth was she supposed to do now?

She'd already turned down Xander on his suggestion that they go out for ice cream. Since she couldn't very well call him now, she pulled out a copy of Interview with the vampire from under the bed. She'd kept it there ever since Angel had seen it and muttered about hack writers spreading crap about vampires. She'd decided to err on the side of caution and hidden the book.

He'd visited twice more since, asked a few questions about Buffy and left again. It wasn't like the hung out or anything. That'd be a bit weird. Not that she didn't like Angel, though, no sir. That was all Xander's thing. Stupid jealous boys, all wanting Buffy for themselves.

She fell asleep fully dressed on top of the covers, dreaming of two gargantuan frogs wearing Xander's and Angel's faces who accused her of monopolizing Buffy's time.

Willow woke late the next morning to be greeted by yet another blazingly hot California summer day. With skin like hers, it was generally best to avoid such things.

They'd been to the beach before Buffy had left and even though Willow had slathered on liberal amounts of sun screen, she'd still gotten burnt.

It had been worth it, though. She fondly thought back on Buffy fussing on her afterwards with lotion and the memory sent a nice kind of tingly sensation through her belly which kept her distracted until her toast popped out like very crunchy and edible jack in the box.

She applied a sensible amount of butter and had just sunk her teeth into it when the phone rang.

Chewing and swallowing quickly, she picked it up.

"Willow Rosenberg speaking."

"Hi Will, it's Buffy."

The sound of her friends voice even more so than the buttery goodness of her breakfast was always sure to turn her frown up-side-down.

"Hi," said Willow. "You're calling early. Didja miss me?"

"Loads," the blonde admitted, drawing the word out to exaggerated length for emphasis and laughing. Butterflies fluttered in Willow's stomach and she took a bite of toast in hopes of placating them.

"You know I can't start my day without you," she added a beat later.

Maybe she was joking, but Willow still blushed as though the words were true. Pulling herself together she managed a snort.

"I'm flattered. What's up?"

"I can't call just cause I miss you?"

Her tone indicated a pout.

"You could... But you don't."

"Kay, anyways. My cousin's gonna take me to a club tonight and I was kinda wondering if I could call you when I got back."

Willow considered it. Her parents weren't at home, after all. It wasn't like she had a bed time to worry about.

"It'll be kinda late," Buffy added hesitantly.

Willow frowned. Did Buffy think she was that dull? That she wouldn't sometimes stay up late?

_'You're being stupid,'_ she scolded herself.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Show em how us Sunnydale folk bust a move."

"Bust a move?" Buffy laughed. "We'll see about that."

They said their good byes and Willow returned to her toast, which had already gotten cold.

She made plans for the evening with Xander and made sure there were sugary refreshments as well as coffee ready just in case it got later than she'd anticipated. That still left an entire day to fill, though. She couldn't bring herself to call Amy. Things had just been too weird since that debacle with her mom. Walking aimlessly around town finally brought her to Giles doorstep.

She peered awkwardly at the solid door that guarded the watcher's home, hesitated, then knocked.

It took almost half a minute and Willow had already turned around when the door opened.

"Yes?" The speaker had a cultured British accent just like Giles... Only it was a woman. A pretty woman, in her early thirties. She wore a silk robe loosely tied around her waist with a sash. Willow tore her eyes from a generous amount of exposed flesh and blushed.

"I-I'm looking for G-Giles? Has he moved?"

The woman gave her a gauging look.

"No. He's in the shower."

But he wasn't. Giles was actually walking over their way. Willow found herself staring. He wasn't dressed in his usual tweed, but a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, which made him look a lot younger.

He put a hand at the woman's shoulder. An intimate gesture that made Willow's blush worsen. Wow... So they were. Oh gosh.

Her instincts said run and mostly, in Sunnydale, it was smart to do just that. But she had come for a reason. Sorta. Not to mention that she was just a tiny bit curious.

"Hello Willow." He smiled warmly at her. "What brings you here today?"

"I-I.. I wanted to borrow that book. The one we talked about, you know?"

"Ah." He took his hand off the woman's shoulder again. "Of course. One moment."

Giles went back inside for the book and the woman was giving Willow a look that sorta felt hostile. Like Coredelia whenever... Well, whenever they were in the same room.

"So..." She said. "How do you know Rupert?"

"He- uh- He's the librarian at my school."

Willow frowned.

"And how old are you?"

Something clicked inside Willow's brain. Oh. That's what she was thinking. That her and Giles were... Ew... Lots and lots of ew.

"I'm seventeen."

The woman had her hands on her hips now and Willow found her gaze slipping again and more flesh came into view.  
Oh bad, bad, bad. She forced her eyes up again and met amused eyes, far softer now.

The moment Giles returned with the book, Willow fled, hearing Giles call for her to give his regards to Buffy, should they speak.

The Bronze wasn't a particularly spectacular affair. Her and hung out for a couple of hours, danced awkwardly, and had some sugary beverages.

When she got back home, it was just past midnight. She got her stake out of her jacket and made her way to the kitchen. If she was supposed to stay awake, she'd need coffee... No, soda... No, both. Definitely both.

Bringing her load of crisps, a can of coke and a thermos full of coffee upstairs, she settled on her bedspread.

Reading killed some time, but after an hour, she was bored.

She lay back with her head on the pillow and her wide awake mind went a place that was elsewhere.

The pondering question of when Buffy was going to call came and went until she focused solely on the blonde. Until she was the only thing occupying her mind. It went from wondering where Buffy was and what she was doing, to picturing it.

How her beautiful honey-blonde hair flew to and fro as she danced. How her eyes kind of sparkled like after a really good fight. That adorable little half-smile.

Thinking about Buffy happened far more often than she liked. Definitely more than was appropriate or normal... And the kinds of things going on in her head just wasn't okay for one best friend to think of another.

Cause it wasn't boys Buffy was dancing with. It was her, Willow. And it wasn't exactly innocent dancing either.

Willow wasn't entirely sure when her hand had developed a mind of their own, but soon found them under her shirt, making lazy circles over the soft pale skin of her stomach.

The mental picture of Buffy's hand doing the same to her swept across her mind, unbidden, but not unwelcome.

The cocky imagined grin on the blonde's lips sent a wave of tingly heat through her body all the way to the tips of her toes.

It wasn't like they hadn't touched each other before. Once or twice Buffy had been really sore after a fight. And that time Willow had gotten burned in the sun. Hadn't Buffy taken a bit longer than necessary applying that lotion?

What if she had gone on? Helped with the burnt skin on her tummy?

There'd been burns on her legs too..

A shudder wracked her body and she slipped a hand under the elastic waist-band of her pyjama bottoms to touch herself through her underwear.

Willow thought back to that one time she'd had a sleep over and watched Notting Hill. Where Buffy braided her hair. She let the memory mold into fantasy. A fantasy where the slayer was far more adventurous.

Where her small powerful began to massage her shoulders and...

Back in reality, her left hand found her small already stiffening nipple and slowly rubbed it between a thumb and a forefinger. She pictured Buffy's lips on her neck, soft and just a little bit moist, all pink and perfect and it sent another shudder of the really good variety through her body and... Then the phone rang.

Holy crap. How the heck had she ended up like this?

She lunged for the phone in panic, rolling over as she did. She couldn't quite contain a little moan of pleasure when the hand still clumsily trapped in her pyjama bottoms accidentally nudged_ just _the right spot.

She grabbed the phone with her left hand.

"H-Hello?" She took a deep breath to stop herself from panting, but it still came shuddery. She wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fright, but her entire body was shaking.

"Hi Willster!" The two words were enough for Willow to note something off. Buffy's voice was a bit louder than normal and certainly a lot more so than what was appropriate for this late.

"How's my bestest friend?" She went on, giggling.

"You're drunk, Buffy." Despite her best efforts, it came out sounding accusatory.

"Yepp," Buffy agreed readily. "And you're all breathy. Did I interrupt some Willow-alone-time?"

Willow let out a startled little 'Eep' and no matter how much Buffy had drunk, there was no way she would've missed the harsh intake of breath resulting from her pulling her hand out of her jammies and accidentally brushing her arm against a stiff nipple instead.

She was so, so busted.

"I'll take that as a yes," came her friends voice from the other side of the line. Willow's cheeks burned with shame, but the excitement just wouldn't fade away.

Sometimes, just listening to her friends was enough. She did have a very nice voice.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled thickly. "I-"

"It's okay, Will. Everyone does it." She hesitated for a rather length moment and then asked.

"How was your day?"

A nervous but relieved titter escaped Willow's lips and she quickly dove for the lifeline she'd been offered.

"I went to see Giles about a book - He says hi, by the way- and.."

She sucked in a breath.

"He's got a girlfriend!"

"What?" There was laughter on the other side of the line. Lots of it. The sound made Willow smile broadly, warmth once more rising inside her... No!

Stupid hormones. Why couldn't they leave her alone for just a little while?

"That's so weird!" Buffy exclaimed. Buffy thought she was weird? Oh, no. Giles. They were talking about Giles.

"I know," Willow agreed quickly.

"So?" Willow waited a few seconds for an elaboration. When none came, she asked.

"What?"

"Tell me about her."

"Oh." Willow paused a beat to think of something to say.

"Younger. Like thirty, something. Pretty. And she only wore a bathrobe. I think they'd been-"

She cut off. The weirdness of that train of thought was just too much. Buffy clearly agreed.

A drawn out sound of disgust was heard from the other sound of the line, but her tone wasn't devoid of interest when she next said.

"Really?" She then sniggered. "Way to go, Giles!"

They were quite for a few seconds.

"Did you have fun with your cousin?"

"Oh. Yeah."

She didn't say anything else and Willow gave her a little nudge.

"What did you get up to?"

Buffy took a few more moments before speaking.

"You can't tell Xander... Or anyone else?"

Willow frowned. They had a secret or two just between them, But Xander was almost always kept in the loop. It made her feel special... But also kind of worried about what she was about to be asked to keep quiet.

"Uhm. Yeah, sure. Of course."

Buffy hesitated another moment.

"He took me to a gay bar."

Willow sputtered.

"What? Really? Is your cousin gay? I didn't know that."

"No. No, he's not gay. He did it just to mess with me."

Willow tried not to snicker and failed miserably.

"Did you have fun? Oooh - Did anyone flirt with you?"

"Yeah- and yeah."

Willow really couldn't help but to grin. Though the though of Buffy dancing with other girls had her both jealous and sent her imagination into another frenzied overdrive of mental pictures.

And she'd only just managed to calm down a bit talking about Giles. Damn it all.

"Soo... Details, c'mon!"

"You promise not to tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Okay. We got there at ten or so... Jim- That's my cousin's name by the way- got me a drink and we kinda just hung out and talked for a while. Uhm... Then this girl came and asked me to dance and..."

Willow had to exert all of her self control not to stress her friend into continuing.

"And yeah, maybe I was a bit curious, so I said yes... And we danced."

Her tone seemed to imply... Something more. Tension gathered in the region of Willow's tummy once more, excitement and nervousness clumping up into a confusing blend of emotions.

"H-how was it?"

Buffy actually giggled.

"Fun. All very PG rated, mind you, so get your hand out of the gutter."

Willow really, really would've liked to, but wasn't having any luck with it.

"She bought me a drink and we kinda hung out for a bit. Talked, had fun. She kinda reminded me a bit of you, actually."

"Uh- Uh... Really?" Sometimes, Willow hated her lack of eloquence. Buffy giggled again.

"Yeah!" Buffy insisted. "Kinda like I think you'll be when you get over be all shy and stuff."

She pronounced 'stuff' more like 'schtuff.' Speaking of...

"When did you get drunk?"

"Oooh." She said it as though she'd only just remembered that part. "She bought me a few drinks. "

"A few?" Willow repeated doubtfully. "Sounds like you had more than a few."

"Stupid tequila. We did shots before we had to go... I think it's kinda hitting me now. Anyways... We kept on dancing and-" She hesitated.

"I promise not tell anyone," Willow assured her again, trying to keep her voice casual. She hoped Buffy didn't notice it shake with excitement.

"She kissed me."

"Wow... How- How was it?"

Buffy took a few seconds, supposedly thinking it over... Willow waited.

"It was... Nice," she admittedly, giggling again in a way Willow really couldn't recall hearing her doing before. "A bit softer than with Angel. Why're you so curious?"

Ah. Crap. Why was she so curious? How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"Uhm." Nope. Stuttering wasn't going to help.

"Well, I haven't tried for myself so I couldn't know, could I?"

That was weak at best. If her friend called her on it...

"Yeah, that kinda makes sense."

Thank God.

"Tell me more." No! No! Why did she ask that? Stupid brain.

Buffy only giggled, though. Seriously, what was up with the giggling? Drunk Buffy was full of surprises. She took a slow breath, waited a moment, then said.

"I kinda lied about the PG thing before," she confessed softly. Was it only Willow's brain going into hormonal overdrive or was her friend's breathing a bit heavy?

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Things actually got a bit touch-y feely."

Willow tried and failed to swallow several times.

"Uh- Okay. T-tell me what happened."

Her self-control faltered and her right hand, the one not still holding the phone, slipped inside her pyjamas jacket.

"It happened when we were dancing. Her hands kinda... Sneakily dropped down my back, you know."

Willow did know, but was too busy picturing it to give more than another "Mmm" in reply. Her hips had started moving against her bed as if by their own volition and the friction felt heavenly.

"She kinda put her hands on my butt." There was a clearly noticeable exhale. "And- uh - put her leg in between mine."

Willow forgot to answer, too far lost in the story at this point.

"And - then I kinda spotted Jim over her shoulder and we had to stop."

Willow tried her very best to sound unaffected but her "Oh," came out husky.

There was a pause, during which nothing but heavy breathing could be heard on both lines.

"Did you enjoy the story, Will?"

The question should've made her stop... But it didn't. It wasn't asked with a note of accusation or teasing. It was asked earnestly.

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly. "It was great."

"I can tell that that you're doing it, you know," Buffy whispered back. "It's okay."

Willow swallow, her mouth dry... If only she'd remember that stupid glass of water.

At a loss for word, Willow settled for acting instead and navigated her hand down her wet underwear. A drawn out "Mmm" slipped past her lips and she heard a sigh in response from Buffy.

"Are you- Are you doing it - too?"

"Yes..." The word was extended into a sigh. "Is it okay?"

"Seems fair," Willow mumbled distractedly, rolling over onto her back.

She kept the pace of her fingers slow, afraid to end things too quickly. Good dreams always end, but she was determined to make this one last just a little while longer.

She began to picture what Buffy might be doing... Was she naked or dressed? Maybe she was under the covers... Or brazenly on top of them?

Almost unconsciously, Willow slipped a finger inside herself and a little moan bubbled out of her throat.

"W-what-" She swallowed, gathering up her courage. "W-what are y-you wearing?"

There was soft laughter on the other side of the line.

"My underwear," she said. Then, in a far less decent tone, she added. "It's black, kinda lacy."

"Uh-huh," Willow replied, witty as few. "That's... Nice."

"How bout you, Will?"

If she'd had time to think, she probably would've made up something... sexy?

But she hadn't time and answered frankly.

"Pyjamas." Then, deciding she too could play at this game, she added. "Kinda got my hand down them."

Judging by how Buffy drew in a sharp breath, she assumed she'd been successful. Pride and arousal surged through her body at what she'd accomplished.

She'd dreamed and fantasized about Buffy quite a bit over the time they'd known each other... And now she was finally about to hear her come.

She wasn't there to see it and she wouldn't be the one to cause it... But this was more than enough... For now. Pressure was building. It had been for a while.

And if Buffy kept on making those sounds, then restraint would pretty much be ruled out.

"How's it going, Buff?"

There was a low groan in response to her question.

"Great. It's feeling great. H-How're you doing?"

Willow increased the rhythm of which her thumb circled her clit.

"Just fine and dandy..." She decided to take a wild gamble. Go big or go home.

"I'm thinking how you'd like it if I was d-doing that stuff to you. Touching you."

She was too turned on to worry about Buffy freaking over the step up in the intimacy.

Even so, what came next surprised her in the best of ways.

"Will... I'm-" Her friend let out a soft strangled groan that turned into rapid gasping breaths and Willow tumbled right along with her over the edge.

"Oh- Oh..."

Her back arched, pushing her head into the soft mushy pillows. The muscles of her stomach and most of the rest of her body clenched taut, jerking and shuddering. She cried out as the release swept over her, stronger and harder than ever before.

When it was over, she felt entirely boneless. She was sweaty like she'd been running all the way through town chased by vampires... Both her panties and her pyjama bottoms were soaked.

She needed a shower... but she just couldn't bring herself to move anywhere.

"Hi..." She whispered softly into the phone.

"Hey." Buffy sounded a little nervous, but mostly tired. "I need to go sleep now."

"Yeah- okay."

"I love you, kay?" They'd said the words to one another before. Then, like now, Willow felt it was a matter of reassurance. Not a declaration of romantic love.

"Love you too, Buffy." She smiled slightly. "Good night."

"Night.

They'd be alright.


End file.
